


The Cosmic Game

by solarize



Series: A Gentle Dissolve [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Shiva Purana
Genre: F/M, Magic, agni - Freeform, balance, cosmic battle, mantras, talwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarize/pseuds/solarize
Summary: Lord Shiva and the Goddess Uma have been traveling the known and unknown cosmos for centuries. They have been eliminating violent energy, the demons, to restore balance back to the universal consciousness. Uma has taken the form of one of her most erratic and unpredictable avatars, the Goddess Kali.Shiva knows that every time Uma channels the form of Kali, she must be starved of all that is good. The longer she remains in her form the stronger she becomes — even Shiva’s powers cannot always subdue her, or maybe he can, just this once?This is such an instance.
Relationships: maha’dev/kali, maha’dev/uma, shiva/kali, shiva/uma
Series: A Gentle Dissolve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940509
Kudos: 3





	The Cosmic Game

There exists a world beyond our mortal comprehension that tells the stories of life before man. Gods and goddesses wield the forces of the universe to combat the demons when balance is lost. The goddess was hungry for centuries. Her body craved nourishment, and the longer she remained unfulfilled, the stronger her desires and capabilities grew. Shiva was not ready to stop in the midst of battle. He knew she needed to rest and recharge her body, but he was also aware of how desperately he needed Kali's form to take down the demon forces that lay before them. Kali grumbled, "I tire of this massacre. How much longer, Shiv?" Shiva impaled a demon on his trishul and calmly walked passed her, "Just a little longer. We need to break the Chakravuh, and destroy the formation from within." Kali gazed off into the distance making sure to carefully control her voice and tone before she spoke. She clenched her jaw wishing to be somewhere else. "Only one of us will be able to enter," she said as she glanced sideways to her companion knowing very well what came next. 

Shiva's eyes gleamed and a playful smirk formed from the corner of his lips. "I trust you will be able to manage while I clear the remainder of the demons outside." He tilted his head and looked directly into her blood lust eyes. Her mouth twisted and lips curled as she stared off into the distance focusing at the ancient circular battle formation that lay ahead of them. He knew she was frustrated from the battles. He knew she was hungry. Most of all he knew she was at her best when she was primal. His pulse raced when she looked at him with her glowing red eyes. He admired her wild nature. Well aware of her thoughts, he knew fully her desire for vengeance would drive her deeper toward her primal self. 

Kali stared off into the battle field again. With a sigh, she pushed her shoulders back and closed her eyes as she launched her body toward the Chakravuh, hoping to end her fathomless hunger. She shook the heavens as she landed on the dark pavement below. With her eyes still closed she chanted the mantra to summon her weapon. A thalwar appeared in her lower left hand. She gripped it as her fore finger wrapped around the lower quillon of the cross guard. She let out a guttural roar and her eyes shot open. Crimson red irises widened as she rushed into battle. She was fast and erratic when she fought, but such was the nature of one who was skilled with a thalwar. Her momentum propelled her into the circle. She attacked the demons to the right and left of the outer circle. Her strikes were aggressive and each blow amputated limbs off of the demons. They did not have a chance against her. She decapitated the one who tried to strike her from behind. She picked up his lifeless head and let the warm coppery liquid fall into her mouth. Draining every last drop of blood, she kicked the demon's head into the dark sky. Her pulse elevated and the taste of blood fueled her further into the circular maze. She screamed and chanted silent mantras to focus fire balls upon her enemies, killing enough to create gaps in each ring to make her way into the innermost point of the battle field. 

The Chakaravuh was meant to exhaust the opponent before they made their way to the innermost ring. Kali never tired when she was hungry. She was moving too fast for her opponents to strike. Her power was increasing chaotically as she approached the inner circle. The smell of charred flesh filled her nostrils. Her ears were pounding. Warm blood soaked her dark cosmic dreads. She was so hungry as darkness engulfed her. Not caring about the consequences of what may happen next, she chanted a mantra aloud for the demon queen to hear, "OM HRIM KRIM HUM SHRIM!"

The demon queen began to grip the sides of her head as if to cover her ears, but it was too late. Kali was engulfed by the mantra's prime forms of energy: magnetic, electric, heat, and delight. A sadistic grin formed across Kali's dark angular face. All four of her arms began to glow brightly as agni radiated from them to form a cylindrical beam full of extreme cosmic energy. The demon queen shut her eyes from the blinding light but that was not enough to keep the light away. Her eyes burned while they were closed. The flesh of her lids melted as blood oozed from the sockets. A shrill voice escaped from her body as her elbows pressed into her sides, making her body as small as possible. Kali smirked. Demons were pathetic creatures. They multiplied like no other and never knew how to harness their true potential. Their minds were stuck within the confines of their hive mentality. They only knew how to pollute the cosmos with their violent energy, and could never think for themselves outside of their queen. Kali's face tightened as she let out an animalistic roar. The beam of agni shot from her four palms. The queen turned to cinders. Light engulfed the battlefield. 

Shiva looked up from the outer rim of the corpse strewn field. She was successful, he thought. He did not expect anything less from her. He stabbed the last demon he fought with his trishul and watched him and his brethren collapse. The mind link was broken. The demons were lifeless without their queen's control. Shiva walked across the field taking in deep breaths, savoring the moment of victory. They had fought for centuries extinguishing hordes of demons from different depths of the universe. It was not over though, with the demons now subdued, his attention focused to Kali. Shiva knew Kali's hunger would never end without his interfering. Shiva watched as Kali leapt into the air toward his direction, eyes still ablaze, tongue stretched from her snarling mouth, arms poised for attack, and the whisper of a mantra in the distance. It was time. Shiva closed his eyes and tipped his head toward Kali as he tapped into the life generating vibration of the universe and chanted, "OM." His focus now fully on Kali he opened all three of his eyes as a radiating blast of energy, bright as the heavens, escaped his being to envelope hers. Kali's essence began to calm as she reverted back to her stable form, her hunger satisfied, as she fell from the sky and dropped into Shiva's arms. His third eye shut, a smile escaped his lips as he looked down upon his appeased wife's resting face. You may rest at ease now Uma, Shiva silently thought, until the cosmic balance once more needs restored.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a series that I hope to continue of Shiva and Uma. Hindu stories are so rare in western society that I hope to entice you with some fiction of a religion where gods and goddesses are apart of balancing the universe and all that it encapsulates.


End file.
